Hey Jude
by singer154
Summary: Jude does love her Tommy time. They've been together for awhile... and... let's just say it's not the best time for Tommy to be forgetting the classics. A wild bet, even wilder accusations. Who will be victorious? Humorous one shot, please read and review


Author▓s note: HEY GUYS! Okay, so this is a short little one shot created during an insane humor writing challenge with my friend in the wee hours of the night. (LOL) Please read and review, (Makes puppy dog eyes) Please???

Disclaimer: I don▓t own instant star, nor do I own the Beetles, or their song ⌠Hey Jude■ Nor do I own the twisted rendition featured here┘ my mom was singing it after I▓d been singing ⌠Hey Jude■ which was stuck in my head at the time, she said it was really old, so I don▓t know where it came from before that.  
ONTO THE STORY!┘ ENJOY!

Hey Jude

⌠Hey Jude,■ his voice crooned into the microphone.  
⌠Shut up Quincy.■ I said, crossing my arms over my chest and stamping my foot defensively. Luckily, I managed to turn my head slightly to the side, so that Tommy wouldn▓t notice the smile playing coyly at my lips.

⌠Hey Jude,■ he spoke up again.  
⌠Quincy I swear I▓ll-■

⌠You▓ll what?■

⌠I▓ll┘ I▓ll-■

⌠C▓mon Harrison.■ I hesitated, deciding just a bit too late that I should have thought of something clever to complete that sentence with.

⌠I▓ll┘ Wait!⌠ I said, my hands falling defiantly to my hips. Tommy just sat in his rolling chair, that infamous smile a definite presence as he waited for me to continue.

⌠Do you know the words?■ Tommy just looked at me like I had three heads.

⌠What are you talking about?■ He asked of my seemingly random outburst.

⌠The words to Hey Jude,■ I clarified.  
⌠Of course I do┘ who doesn▒t?■

⌠I bet you couldn▓t even finish off the chorus.■ Tommy looked amusedly at me.

⌠Oh yeah? You▓re on Harrison.■ My face lit up.

⌠If I win,■ I began ⌠you▓ll┘ cook me dinner for a week. What about you Quincy?■ I inquired. ⌠In the unlikely event that you win this bet, what do you want?■ He smiled seductively at me.

⌠You already know what I want.■ He said huskily, winking suggestively in my direction. I bit my lip in vane, but I could do nothing, it seemed to stop the blush from creeping across my cheeks, and turning them a rosy red.

⌠You know you could▓ve had that free┘■

⌠If that▓s the case-■

⌠Sorry Quincy, a bet▓s a bet.■

■Guess I▓ll just have to win then.■

⌠We▓ll see.■ I said, ⌠Oh, and by the way, I like my steak medium well.■

Tommy scoffed at me before retorting ⌠You already know what I like.■

⌠Whatever,■ I said, then as an afterthought, ⌠Perv.■

⌠Ready?■ I asked, now desperately trying to change the subject.

⌠Don▓t I even get five minutes to prepare?■

⌠Nope,■ I said with a flip of my hair. ⌠Sorry Quincy, Kwest▓s not bailing you out of this one. Now, back to business. Ready, set, GO!■ Tommy▓s face contorted instantly, his smile vanished and his expression became that of a serious guru deep in thought.

⌠Hey Jude, don▓t make it bad.■ He began, ⌠uh, lala lala┘ I haven▓t listened to the beetles in awhile.■ My face lit up like that of a kid in a candy store.

⌠Guess that mean▓s-■ I started.

⌠I got this.!■ Tommy said, and I noticed his smile had returned. ⌠Hey Jude.■ OH no, I already didn▓t like the way this was going. Tommy had a glint in his eyes, like a kid who found the cookie jar before dinner┘ and emptied it. ⌠I saw you nude,■ he continued-- WAIT did he just┘ ⌠Don▓t try to fake it, ⌠ My mouth was now hanging open, and I was leaning against the wall of the recording booth for support. ⌠I saw you naked.■

⌠YOUR ASS IS MINE QUINCY!■ I exclaimed racing out of the recording booth. Tommy, of course, did the manliest thing possible┘ He bolted, faster than I▓d ever seen him run before. Even faster than the time we were at that store, and they announced a fifty percent off clearance on all hair products. I chased him down the hallway, and he made an evasive maneuver into his office and tried to lock the door. But as usual, I was too quick for him, and wriggled my way inside, I managed to tackle him to the ground. We were both trying to breathe through incessant fits of giggles, but no sooner had we caught our breath, than we lost it again, realizing how close we were to each other.

⌠I win,■ I said, before crashing my lips onto his.

⌠Actually my dear,■ he said breathlessly. ⌠I think I do.■

Author▓s note: So┘? What did you think? Beetles fans, please take no offense. Anyway, please Read review! I LIVE FOR THEM! 


End file.
